Conventionally, as a method for installing a run channel for an automobile door on a concave groove of sash of an automobile door, there is known a method for installing a run channel for an automobile door in a spatula section first with a seal rubber fitting jig composed of a spatula section formed in one end of a rod-like section bent to an L-shape, a pressing protruding section formed in a base of the spatula section and a pressing and fitting roll provided in the other end of the rod-like section; subsequently fitting the spatula section into a corner section of the sash of an automobile door; and moreover fitting the run channel for an automobile door into a concave groove of the sash of an automobile door with the pressing protruding section and the pressing and fitting roll (see Patent Literature 1, for example).
Patent Literature 1: Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-205551
However, the method for installing a run channel for an automobile door disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has a problem in that it does not contribute to man-hour reduction since a worker uses a seal rubber fitting jig to install a run channel for an automobile door in a concave groove of a sash of an automobile door.
The present invention has been made in view of the problem that methods of the prior art have and provides a versatile method for installing a run channel for an automobile door which is capable of man-hour reduction and applicable to multiple models, a device for installing a run channel for an automobile, and a soft member installation device.